


Far Cry 5 Reverse AU [Drabbles]

by Skilled_With_A_Quill



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: FC5, Far Cry 5 Reverse AU, Multi, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform, fc5 reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilled_With_A_Quill/pseuds/Skilled_With_A_Quill
Summary: Drabbles/One-Shots set in my fc5 reverse AU.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Cult Family

Hi, hello, welcome, i have a personal Reverse AU for FC5 that i write things for occasionally so i'm going to post them here.

Now for a brief summary of the cult family in the style of Dutch's notes so you kinda know who they are:

 _ **The Mother:** _"Remiel Sinclaire, Leader of the Project at Eden’s Gate. She believes a great “ **COLLAPSE** ” is coming and thinks of herself as a modern day messiah. Says God speaks to her - told her to **SAVE AS MANY SOULS AS SHE CAN**. Her followers, who she calls **HER CHILDREN** , are willing to die for her. She’s had three massive **BUNKERS** built, as to protect them all when her “ **PROPHECY** ” comes true. She’s insane.”

 _ **The Baptist:**_ "Nadine Sinclaire, Youngest of the Sinclaire siblings and probably the most fucked up. In charge of “converting” people into the cult - **CLEANSING, CONFESSION, ATONEMENT** … That’s the three steps they put everyone through to become a member of the cult. Pretty sure they drown a quarter of the people who resist the cleansing. Nadine tells everyone to accept “ **THE POWER OF YES** ” as a way to get their followers to do whatever the fuck they want. They’re a psycho.”

 ** _The Soldier:_ **"Michael Sinclaire, Oldest brother of the Sinclaires. In charge of **TRAINING** their milita up in the Whitetail Mountains. Don’t know much about anything else he does, keeps to the Mountains and stays out of sight mostly. Heard he’s got a bit of a temper and anyone whose crossed his path has said it’s like meeting the grim reaper. Gives me the creeps that’s for sure. He’s got a bunch of **WOLVES** trained to attack anyone he doesn’t want up there, even peggies ain’t safe from ‘em.”

 _ **The Wrath of God:** _"James Rook, Don't know how he's related - been with them since day dot though and follows Remiel like a stray dog. He'll go on and on about how good a person Remiel is, how she saved him and so many others. He's **DELUSIONAL** and his heads so far up Remiel's ass there's no reasoning with him. Anyone who goes wandering into the Henbane River winds up dead or " **WALKING THE PATH** " to become those emotionless, devoted soldiers that carry out a lot of the cult's hard labor."


	2. Misguided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed brothers blow up a building storing important medicine and The Mother has a few things to say to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the place of Dutch we have a stinky old man named Marvin, that is all.

Rubble and ash coat the ground, smoke billows from the once sturdy building, now broken and caved in. Joseph rises from behind the overturned truck, walking slowly forward to stand in front of the crumbling building. He tries to ignore the guilt in his stomach as fire reaches up towards the sky.

Jacob follows Joseph, standing beside his brother and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They did good. At least that’s what they told themselves. Jacob could see the indecision in Joseph’s eyes and he tried his best to offer support. Joseph is thankful for Jacobs faith in him and holds the hand on his shoulder, grateful for how it grounds him.

John trails out from behind the truck more hesitantly, there was an uncomfortable weight in his gut as he stared at his brothers backs, this didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right from the moment Marvin asked them to do this.

“Good job boys, you blew that thing sky high. Better get out of their quick before Nadine finds out and sicks their peggies on you.” Marvin’s voice comes from the radio on Joseph’s belt and slowly they walk away.

Jacob takes lead, expertly manoeuvring through the forest trails with Joseph and John on his heel. They don’t say anything, something feels different but none of them can figure out what. They’re nearing the Henbane River when John’s radio comes to life.

“Tell me you didn’t just do what I think you did.” John stumbles, something clenching his heart as the anger and betrayal rings clear in Nadine’s hissing voice.

“I never thought you’d go this low John. Your brothers, maybe, but you? You have no idea the chaos you just started. You have no idea the pain, the suffering, you’ve just caused.” John fumbles with his radio, heart hammering as he attempts to bring it to his lips. Calloused hands snatch it from him before he can and he watches in dismay as Joseph holds the radio up.

“I think you’re members will live without a little bliss, they’ll probably be better off without it actually.” Joseph speaks harshly into the radio, looking back at the smoke clouds still visible in the sky. He doesn’t think, doesn’t pause to consider his words. He just says them and John flinches when Nadine’s voice cuts through the air again.

“You idiot. YOU. FUCKING. IDIOT. I thought you were smarter than that, i truly did. All that wrath and pride you have truly clouded your goddamned mind. Pray the Mother has mercy on your soul Joseph Seed because I WON’T. You will pay for what you’ve done, one way or another so help me-” Nadine’s voice is cut off as Joseph presses a button on the radio.

John stares at said radio in horror, he knew something wasn’t right. Nadine wouldn’t get so infuriated over bliss, he knew that. They had done something they couldn’t take back but John didn’t know what. Silence hangs over the brothers before Joseph sighs and gently hands John his radio back. His eyes have the same confusion and worry as John’s and the two share a silent thought.

“We need to go.” Jacob grunts, eyes focused on the tree line as the sound of snarling dogs and distant shouts start to be heard. Joseph and John nod, following after him quickly.

They don’t make it very far before bullets are whizzing past their heads and the sound of a helicopter above them is heard. They stumble behind trees and cover each other as they try to avoid being shot. Joseph manages to grab his radio and send out a distress call but they were doubtful anyone would make it to them in time to help.

The Henbane River has a wall of peggies standing in their way, rage in their eyes and guns pointed straight ahead. They were trapped.

“What do we do?” John asks through uneven breaths. Joseph shakes his head in frustration, he didn’t know what to do. Jacob continues firing, covering them and giving Joseph time to think.

But time runs out and so does bullets. They put up their best fight, taking down as many peggies as they can. When John is roughly grabbed by two peggies and dragged back Jacob let’s out a rage filled cry and races forward, but he’s pinned to the ground by four peggies before he can get to him. Joseph watches his brothers being roughly restrained by peggies with anger and shame in his heart.

He too is restrained and the three of them are thrown into the back of a truck, their radios are taken and they’re completely vulnerable. Jacob curses Marvin’s name with venom on his tongue and John hangs his head silently. Joseph should have known, none of this had made sense from the second Marvin had asked them to take down the otherwise inconspicuous building. Why he agreed to it he didn’t know either.

Nadine’s reaction to his words ring in his head and build doubt in his gut. What was really in that building, he was almost afraid to know. With the peggies seemingly as equally enraged as The Baptist Joseph feared he had made a mistake.

Before he knows it he and his brothers are dragged from the truck and shoved onto their knees in front of the very building they had been at an hour ago. The fire was still burning and The Mother stood with Nadine, Michael and James at her side. Her back was to them but her siblings glared daggers into Joseph’s soul, unbridled fury in their gazes. Jacob glared right back and John refused to look up.

Slowly, The Mother turns and walks towards them. Her usual calm demeanour seems off, the deep frown on her face uncharacteristic and unsettling. She stares Joseph in the eye and he feels shame and anger hot on his back. He couldn’t show weakness in front of them so he readies himself, stone faced with a facade of apathy.

“Do you know what you’ve done Joseph? Do you have any idea, what you destroyed?” The Mother’s voice is calm but there is anger biting at the ends of her words. She walks closer and lifts her arms up, motioning to the remains of the building behind her.

“Do you know the amount of my children that will die without the medicine you destroyed?” Joseph’s brows furrow at her words and she doesn’t fail to notice, “yes medicine. What did you think it was? What did they tell you, it was?” Her eyebrows raise as she tilts her chin up, looking down on Joseph almost blankly. Joseph feels his stomach drop. Marvin had said drugs he never said medicine. What was he supposed to think? Bliss was the only drug they were aware of the cult having their hands on. Apparently they were wrong.

The Mother sighs as he stays silent and she lowers her arms, turning to pace slowly in front of them. Nadine, Michael and James stalk forward to stand behind her. Michael and James stare Joseph and Jacob down while Nadine’s angry gaze is set on John’s bowed head.

“I cannot save people who don’t want to be saved nor will I try, there are millions who want to be saved who came to me of their own free will.” The Mother begins softly and Joseph scoffs despite himself. The Mothers glare is harsh and Joseph shifts his gaze to the ground.

“Your resistance started this, we did not start the violence, we did not hurt anyone, we didn’t kidnap nor forcefully convert anyone.” The Mother snaps, anger now clear in her tone as she marches up to him.

“We preached and welcomed those who wanted to be saved. It is not our fault that members of your resistance could not handle the fact that their family members wanted to be saved, that they saw the truth and wanted to follow the path to Eden.” She continues, Joseph snapping his head up to glare daggers into her emerald eyes. Before he can retort she’s leaning down to look him in the eye.

“It is not our fault that your resistance members, like snakes in the night, crept into our homes and snatched our family members away, took their choice from them, scurried like the rats they are, and laid blame on us so they did not have to face the consequences of their own actions.” She hisses dangerously.

“Snatched your family members away? They were saving their family from you, after you brainwashed them and convinced them the world was ending! How can you keep making yourself out to be the righteous one, are you really that delusional? You drug them with bliss and think they’re with you willingly?” Joseph snaps back. Rough hands grab his shoulders as he leans forward and pull him back into place.

The Mother frowns, disappointment in her eyes as she shakes her head. She stands and turns again, walking back to stand between Michael and Nadine.

“Remiel let me-” Michael begins to speak but The Mother holds up her hand, she places it on his shoulder and gives him a soft smile. He nods, a silent understanding between them and he stands back.

“Yes, we use bliss to calm our family, but not to drug them into complacency. When you learn the world is ending, when everything as you know it is going to cease to exist, it can break people. It can rip the hope and the will to live from them just like that. So yes, we made bliss, to ease their minds so that they might be at peace until the day they can walk into Eden and stand on their own two feet.” The Mother’s tone is calm once again and she sighs, clasping her hands together in front of her and gazing back at Joseph softly.

Joseph falters for only a moment, the absolute tone and confidence in her words has a small vine of doubt wrapping around his throat but he vehemently ignores it. He can’t let himself feel anything other than his anger otherwise he knows he’ll crumble too quickly too easily.

“That doesn’t change anything. That doesn’t change what you’ve done.” He mutters, grasping at anything to keep his anger raging and doubts at bay. They were bad people, they had hurt many people he’d called friends and stolen the lives they’d lived. Of course she had her own rose tinted version of it all, she saw herself as the saviour. He couldn’t let himself see her like that, no matter what he was told.

“Don’t bother Joseph.” Jacobs voice pulls him from his thoughts and he turns to see Jacob glaring at The Mother venomously.

“She’s too insane to really hear you,” he grunts. A sound resembling a snarl escapes Nadine and James, both step forward with gazes zeroed in on Jacob.

“What I’ve done?” The Mother begins, hands gently holding onto Nadine and James forearms to keep them from moving forward any further.

“We did not put guns in our children hands, we did not ask our brothers and sisters to fight, you think we are murderers, that we have no morals, that we’re insane.” The Mother gazes at Jacob, lowering her arms once more.

“Maybe I am insane, maybe the voices I hear are just that, voices in my head. But do not try to tell me I have no morals when your whitetails put guns into the hands of children and mercilessly torture my family with no remorse.” She steps forward, raises a hand to motion to the Whitetail Mountains and shakes her head.

“They’re not with us.” John speaks up quietly. He glances up and freezes under Nadine’s intense gaze, regret creeps up his spine and he looks to The Mother who’s attention is now on him.

“Maybe not, but your people do kill my family daily.” She says firmly.

“With no thought of their brothers, sisters. Their mothers and fathers. Their children. They don’t even have names to you, they’re not even people in your eyes. They are just crazy cultists, peggies, that is what you refer to us as isn’t it?” The Mother raises an unimpressed brow and John lowers his head once again. He wished he were anywhere else at that moment.

“May I also remind you that every instance that has lead to the death of one of your resistance members, has been in self defence. We did not instigate the violence you so desperately crawl in but we will finish it,” The Mother continues quickly as Joseph opens his mouth once again to interrupt, “I will do anything to protect my family even if that means getting blood on my hands. You’ve forced our hands and made it impossible to have any sort of peace. You. Not us. Not I.” She holds her head high as Joseph shuts his mouth. Watching her seething form with his growing irritation and denial.

“Self defence? We just want our lives back. We just want our land and our homes back. You instigated it when you came here and took over, when you stole the businesses from my friends and their family from them after that.” Joseph is practically shaking, he can’t believe the audacity the women before him has. The audacity of her siblings that look at him like he’s the villain and not the other way around. He can’t stand that he almost believes what she’s saying to him.

“We forced YOUR hands? What did you expect us to do? Fall to our knees and let you steal everything from us? We’re just trying to survive this hell that YOU created, not us. Peace was never an option here Remiel and you know it.” Joseph snarls, all the fury he’d felt building pouring out of every pore as he stared up at The Mother. He wasn’t sure who he was angry at anymore. Her. Himself. God.

“I could have killed you and your siblings at any point up to now Joseph, I have people everywhere. However I did not and I will not, because that’s not who i am, I am simply a Mother protecting her children. I’m sorry you can’t see that.” The Mother mutters somewhat numbly. She turns to look at Nadine, a small nod and a glance and Nadine was walking away to their helicopter swiftly, only pausing to glare at John bitterly before disappearing into the helicopter.

“I hope one day you can see the light. See the truth. And if the day comes that one of you,” The Mother trails her gaze over them, “or your resistance members sees the light, than I will welcome you with open arms.” She hums gently. A wave of her hand and Michael is next to walk away, marching towards his awaiting men to give them orders.

James walks forward and Jacob watches him with a hawk like stare as he stalks behind them. He speaks lowly to the peggies behind them, no doubt telling them what to do with the brothers.

“But until then,” The Mother steals their attention one last time as she turns back to the burning building, “I cannot save those who don’t wish to be saved and I have to clean up the mess you’ve made.” As she speaks the three are hauled to their feet, as they’re being moved towards the truck The Mother turns her head to the side.

“You might also want to ask your friend Marvin about what he’s been telling you, it seems to me he hasn’t been completely transparent with you. I’d question if i really wanted to leave my sister in his care. Just a thought.” She mutters and Joseph feels a small pit of despair in his stomach.

The three are loaded into the truck without much resistance. John stares numbly at his shoes, Joseph holds his head in his hands and Jacob stares James down with fire in his eyes. James doesn’t say anything, simply sneers at him as he closes the doors to the truck. The brothers are quiet as they feel the truck begin to move.

Joseph takes the time to ponder The Mothers words, his own morals and ideals clashing with the opposing information and crashing down on him until he doesn’t know what to think. He does know that he has to speak to Marvin, there were too many lies and truths not being shared and Joseph desperately needed to know where he stood in all of this. Where his brothers and sister stood. His whole image of the resistance he started was starting to crumble.

The moment the truck stops and the sound of the peggies walking away dances in the air Joseph lifts his head from his hands and meets Jacobs patient stare. It was time to call a small meeting.


	3. Hard Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s had a long day and has an Interaction™ with The Baptist.

It was another long hard day for John; running from peggies, getting attacked by wildlife and getting captured by James to top it all off. He never understood why James bothered capturing his siblings and himself, all he ever did was rant about how what The Mother was doing was for the good of everyone and how they’d be free from the pain if they just accepted her word.

His words never made much of an impact and they always escaped with nothing but bruises and lost time.

Michael’s methods never really work on John either, no one’s ever been able to get into his head and mess with him very easily so of course Michael can’t either. Which just ends in John getting roughed up as Michael gets more and more frustrated with his witty quips and sarcastic comments.

The only member of the crazy cult that ever gets to him is Nadine, the self mutilating Baptist with the confidence of a lion. Whenever they speak to him on the radio or capture him John always feels himself get lost, he hangs off every word and follows every movement. They were probably his biggest threat, if them attempting to drown him didn’t prove that, and yet he was utterly drawn to them.

He couldn’t explain why his heart ached as they spoke about their childhood, or why he felt the need to reach out and kiss their scarred skin and comfort them when they looked at him with a shielded gaze. John never dared tell his siblings what really went through his head whenever he returned from an interaction with the youngest Sinclaire sibling. Joseph would be appalled, Jacob furious and Rachel ever so dissapointed.

He couldn’t bear that.

So why, he wondered, was he currently crouched in a bush in front of Nadine’s ranch watching them through a window? This was wrong in so many ways and John couldn’t figure out what he was doing, there were patrols of peggies wandering the grounds and at any second one could spot him. Why was he risking being here? Why, when all he wanted to do was rest, was he risking his life to see a glimpse of the enemy?

The enemy that said his name in such a way that left chills running down his spine and a fire ignited within his ribcage. The enemy with eyes that so desperately beg for his attention and drown him in their intensity whenever he meets them. The enemy that is staring at him right now-

Shock washes over John and his body goes rigid. Nadine’s now standing in front of the window and leaning against it, smiling at him in a way that showed their own surprise. Surely he wasn’t so exhausted that he just threw himself straight into their lap this time? Apparently he was, and, apparently, he had.

John doesn’t know what to do. He’s afraid, he tells himself. The electricity dancing along his spine and through his veins from their gaze is nothing but his nerves screaming at him to run. He knew he’d been caught because the peggies began to walk to their cars and drive off. The radio in Nadine’s hand being the culprit for the act he was sure. A different response than he was expecting but even more unsettling somehow.

The sound of static from his radio nearly topples him over, the world had been nothing but white noise a second ago and suddenly all he could hear was Nadine’s dangerously inviting voice.

“Johnny what a surprise, I heard you saw James today, have fun? He told me you left in the middle of your playdate though, that was a little rude don’t you think? After he went to all the trouble to set it up for you too.”

Their voice was like honey as they casually walked through their home, John watching them with wide eyes as they dissapeared from one window and reappeared in the next. He couldn’t find his voice to retort anything witty or sarcastic, he couldn’t even get himself to stand and run like he knew he should.

“You look tired Johnny, why don’t you come inside and rest your weary little head a moment? I’m sure your little ‘friends’ can manage without you for an hour.”

John’s heads snaps to the doorway as he hears Nadine speak but not from the radio. They stand on the patio so confidently, as if there were no possibility he’d take his rifle and put a bullet in their head. He knew even if he wanted to he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Nadine’s eyes are peircing, he can see a demand in them, one that’s always there. _**Say yes.**_ That’s all they want. John shouldn’t be conflicted. He should shoot them and walk away, tell Joseph they can now move into their ranch and have one less cult member to worry about. But he can’t. He can’t say yes and he can’t walk away. He was truly lost.

This wasn’t a normal situation, he wasn’t tied to a chair and he didn’t have a gun to his head. He could leave whenever he wanted. But the way Nadine leant against the railing of their patio had him hypnotized. He stood shakily and the way Nadine’s eyes lit up when he did caused nothing but more indecision.

His hesitations cause Nadine to move, they walk to the stairs of the patio but each step down them is a step John takes backwards. They pause at the foot of the stairs, dissapointment flashing in their eyes but quickly being hidden with amusement.

“You’ve come all the way here John. Why come all the way to my home if you’re just going to sit outside and watch me? What’s the goal? Was this a stake out? Collecting information for your brothers? Planning to take over my ranch?” Nadine slowly saunters forward as they speak, anger flashing in their eyes as they let their theories run wild in their mind.

John is backing away as quickly as his lead heavy legs will let him, his blue eyes are fixed on Nadine’s intense gaze and before he knows it his back is against a tree and they’re standing three feet in front of him.

“It wasn’t a stake out. Joseph and Jacob don’t even know I’m here.” The words clumsily stumble out of his mouth before he can think. He curses himself as a sly smile stretches across Nadine’s face. Why did he lose the inability to make good decisions or think clearly when they were near him? It’s like he reverted back to before he was able to form a coherent thought process.

“Now I’m even more intrigued, you’re here alone and you didn’t tell anyone were you are. I really thought you were smarter than that Johnny, or, maybe you’ve just finally come to see the truth. That I’m right. And you’re here to finally give in, it would be nice to end our little cat and mouse game wouldn’t it?” Nadine took a large stride forward and smiled giddily up at him.

They were close enough that John could faintly smell cedar wood and mint, an odd yet intoxicating mix that was so uniquely them. Or just their choice of bodywash, a small detail John didn’t linger on for long.

“Sorry to dissapoint doll, but I’m not here to confess my sins.” John quips back, finding a small surge of bravado to hold onto as he straightens his back and looks down at them. A frown wipes away their smile and John feels uneasy under their glare.

“ _Then **what**_ _ **?**_ What could you possibly be here for?” Nadine snaps, the aggression and irritation the same as it always was when he refused them. He should be more afraid, should have flinched at their quick spark of anger but instead he softens. Amidst the anger is always floating specks of rejection and hurt and John can’t help but want to take back his words and say something else.

But he can’t. His family needs him.

Nadine needs him. He thinks he might need Nadine.

He shakes his head, begging the intrusive thoughts to leave him alone so he can section Nadine back into the bad guy box with their siblings and be at peace. But life’s not that easy and not so black and white, no matter if Joseph or Remiel wanted to beleive it was.

“Bath.” John can’t think of any other lie and he feels embarrassed as Nadine’s brows furrow and they stare at him in confusion.

“I was going to wait until you left and have a bath.” John expands the lie, hoping it was close enough to being somewhat believable. Nadine looks unimpressed.

“I see.” The mutter plainly. John is just relieved they beleive him.

Until they’re moving again and reaching out their hand to tuck a loose strand of his hair back into place. John’s face is on fire, their hand grades his forehead for a second and John can feel his mind racing.

“You do look like you crawled out of a cave this morning.” Nadine hums, eyes dragging over him from head to toe and leaving him feeling vulnerable and bare even though he was well armed and fully clothed. They turn and walk away, back to their ranch and John tries desperately to ignore the cold empty feeling they leave in their wake.

“You can use the bath, I’ve got no where to be however so if you plan on waiting me out you may be here a long while.” Nadine walks effortlessly back into their home, not turning back once and leaving the door wide open for him.

The only thing left for him to do was make a decision.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident Joseph confronts Marvin and Remiel comforts her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation of 'Misguided'. (Faith is referred to as Rachel)

Joseph had gone straight to Marvin’s bunker, Jacob followed him in with his own anger flaring and the two marched inside with their minds already made up. John follows at a much slower, placated pace. Rachel smiles when she sees them but it quickly falters at Joseph and Jacobs heated glares. Joseph walks past her and Jacob follows him closely, John stands beside her staring at his shoes numbly.

He shakes his head silently as she places a hand on his arm, confusion in her eyes. Marvin turns and jumps a small bit before laughing, patting his chest as he fully turns around.

“Jesus Jo you nearly gave me a heart attack, good to see you got away from those nut jobs okay. I sent the twins to go get you, they show up?” He asks, running his hand over his greying beard as he spoke conversationally to Joseph.

“You didn’t say anything about medicine Marvin. I thought we were blowing up a bliss supply, not, medicine.” Joseph’s voice is stern and his anger is apparent. Marvins friendly smile is quick to falter, his head nodding almost absently.

“Yeah well, same thing right? Anything that stops those fuckers is a good thing you know, what’s it matter?” He asks and Joseph steps forward quickly, dangerously.

“What does it matter? You lied to me and who knows who’s going to suffer without that medicine. They have kids Marvin.” Joseph near snarls in the older mans face. Marvin’ s grey eyes slant into a hard glare and he too steps forward.

“You better get out of my face boy,” he growls, eyes flickering to Jacob who steps forward immediately.

“Or what?” Jacob snaps, ready to pull Joseph back and take his anger out on the older man with no remorse. Marvin scoffs, shaking his head and backing off. He wanders to the wall with the Sinclaires photos and information pinned to it.

“What the fuck do you want me to say? I didn’t lie and I sure as hell don’t feel bad about it. If they’re gonna start all this then whatever happens to their kids is their own fuckin’ fault not mine.” Marvin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Joseph shakes his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he’d been working with this man for over a month now.

“Can you hear yourself? Do you really not care if children die because of this Marvin? They didn’t ask to be here and they don’t deserve to be punished for their parents mistakes! I personally don’t want to be responsible for their deaths and I had a right to know what we were really destroying!” Joseph rages, slamming a hand down on the desk beside him and pointing aggressively at the man in front of him.

John sighs and turns around as Rachel rushes to stand in the middle of the bickering men, hands up in defense. Her words are unheard and no one notices John leave.

The smell of smoke had finally left the air, the rubble had been searched and members who had been guarding the facility were found and taken to be cared for. Luckily none of them were dead. Remiels shoulders are weighed down as she sits in her bunker.

Nadine sits at her feet, head leant against her knees and tense shoulders shaking every now and then as they suppress their tears. She gently strokes their hair in a way she hopes brings them comfort. Michael is leant over the small table in the corner with paperwork clutched tightly in his hands. His green eyes are filled with fury and Remiel offers a soft gaze when he looks at her.

“We lost all of it. Whatever we have in the bunkers will be all we have left. We’ll have to get some more, quickly.” His eyes flickering to Nadine and his frown deepens, anger for those who brought such stress to his family burning deep within him. Remiel nods at his words and sighs deeply.

She tries her best to keep her tears from spilling, she’s holding onto to her composure by a thread and only for the sake of her family. James has his head buried in his hands and she stands, stroking Nadine’s hair once more before walking to him. She gently takes his hands away from his face and lifts his head.

His eyes are filled with tears and it makes her heart ache.

“We’ll be okay. We will recover from this i promise you.” She says so softly, James takes in a deep breath and nods. He believes her, they all do.

“We can collect the medicine from the bunkers tomorrow, see how long we have before we need to get more.” Remiel continues, looking to Michael and smiling gently.

He nods, setting the paper down and running a hand over his face. Remiel pats his shoulder comfortingly and turns, holding an arm out to Nadine. They drag their feet but lean into her side, head falling to her shoulder as her hand rests on their head.

“We will tell everyone what has happened after we know and we will be there for them. This is going to be a stressful time so please remember you can talk to me. I will be here for you, no matter what.” She says softly. Eyes trailing over her family gently.

The three nod somewhat numbly, Remiel does what she can but she knows there are things even she can’t help them with no matter how desperately she tries. The four sit together for near an hour, Remiel offering what comfort she can before the three leave to their homes. She offers Nadine to stay, a fear of what her younger sibling might do under such stress.

As she suspected the offer is refused gently and Nadine leaves with Michael and James. The night is so quiet. It’s suffocating. Once she’s alone Remiel allows her tears to fall and sobs to fall into her hands. Her shoulders shake with their intensity and the new visions that flash before her eyes offer nothing but pain.

Every day the Seeds revolted ended in more and more visions Remiel could hardly bare. She didn’t tell anyone, how could she worry her family with what she saw as her burden alone? They needn’t know how she had seen each of them fall, eyes lifeless and cold.

They needn’t know that every day her resolve thinned and she begged God to protect them and lead her towards the perfect future she had seen in the beginning. The perfect future with her and her family standing hand in hand in Eden that was ever so slowly slipping from her grasp with each passing second.

They needn’t know and she wouldn’t say. Not yet.


End file.
